Luke's surrender
by jediqueen1980
Summary: Luke's thoughts while he turns himself in.


Luke Skywalker's Surrender

Luke kissed his sister's forehead and quickly walked down the path away from her and his closest friends. He stopped once and look back to see Han hand holding Leia close. He knew she's be alright. Han was with her, and he smiled.

Luke walk toward the shield generator, the lights illuminated it almost as it did the Deathstar. He followed the the light, dreading what he was about to do. About to face the man that said he been Anakin Skywalker, his father. Luke stopped for a second time. His stomach ached, and he wanted to throw up. Everything he had learned about his father, still made it hard to believe that Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader! Yoda, had even told him the same thing. So, many people had lied to his face, about his father. It seemed the only one who hadn't had been Vader. Even now he knew he couldn't trust his father. The only person was the twins sister that loved him and gave him mixed feelings.

She wanted Vader dead, and understandably so. He had stood there as the first Deathstar destroyed the only planet she'd ever called home. The only family she had known about. So, unlike him. The only family he'd known was his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, poor moisture farmers, who refused to tell him anything about his past. To lie and say Anakin was dead. Nothing else. It hurt Luke to even think Ben could lie to his face about his father.

Luke knew it was to protect him, but it still hurt. Then if Ben had told him that first day on Tatooine, he would have run straight to any stormtroopers and turned himself in, just to be with his father as he had always wanted. If he had everything would have been lost, even Leia.

He pushed it to the back of his mind. He stopped to breathe a moment and get his barings. He could see the landing pad and the troopers wandering around. He coule see the shuttles coming and going, bringing suppies. He wondered if they could see him approaching. He listened carefully, Vader had to know he was very close now. Just as he had noticed that Vader had been on the Super Star Destroyer hoovering in orbit when he had arrived here at Endor.

He heard machinery a distance away, he was getting close. His nerviousness was returning. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself as he countinued going forward. He made sure that someone would hear his approach and not shoot him when he found the patrol. His heart, dispite trying to stay calm, was racing. The sound was getting louder. The light illuminated a clearning about a hundred feet away. Taking a deep breathe he called out as he entered the clearing. The toopers turned to face him, weapons ready.

"Don't shoot, I'm here to surrender," he said with his hands raised. They ordered him to his knees, before searching him. He had only his lightsaber. He was glad he hadn't brought his blaster. They bound his hands infront of him. He was order to sit as they called their an officer to the scene. He waited on his knees, until the AT-AT arrived. His lightsaber was turned over to the offiicer. Then two stormtrooper took his arms pulling him to his feet.

"Where are your companions?" He questioned.

"There isn't any. I'm alone," responed Luke. The Officer scoffed. "Do you think I'm so stupid that you are alone?"

"I'm here alone," Luke responed, this time using the Force. The officer still looked scepticly at him, but didn't say anything else. The trooper led him to a lift never once lightening their grips. He had willing surrendered and had no intention of trying to ecape. Still they weren't taking any chances.

Inside, he was forced to his knees, with three blaster pointed at him. The area wasn't very big where he waited and it took nearly half an hour to reach the shield generator. His father was very close now. He was led to a side door, with the officer walking out of the hatch, to see Darth Vader waiting.

"This is the rebel that surrendered to us. Although he denies it, I believe there is more of them and request promission to conduct a farther search of the area. He was armed on with this," the man said as he turned over his lightsaber.

"Good, work commander. Continue your search and bring his companions to me," said Vader. The man bowed leaving them alone. Luke walked beside his father. "The Emperor has been expecting you."

"I know, father," he said calmly as they walked.

"So, you have accepted the truth."

"I've accepted the truth that you were once, Anakin Skywalker, my father." Luke confendantly said.

Vader stopped spining around angry. "That name no longer has any meaning for me."

"It is the name of your trueself, you've only forgotten. I know there's good in you, the Emperor hasn't driven it way fully. That was why you couldn't destroy me, and that's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now." Luke slowly walker to the guard rail and placing his bound hands on it. He'd place every once of faith he could on that fact. He heard it turn on waiting for his father to reply.

"I see you have constructed a new lightsaber. You're skills are complete. Indeed you are powerful, as the Emperor has forseen."

"Come, with me," Luke pleaded.

"Obi-wan, once thought as you do. You don't know the power of the dark side, I must obey my master."

"I will not turn."Then you'll be forced to kill me." What good would that do to either of them? "If that is your destiny." Luke could feel the turmoil his father was in. "Search your feeling father, you can't do this. I feel the conflict within you, let go of you hate." Luke was begging, pleading, and it was falling on deaf ears.

"It is to late for me, son," said Vader motioning for the stormtroopers. "The Emperor will show you the truth nature of the Force. He is your Master now."

Luke's heart sank, horrified he could be so wrong. "Then my father is truely dead." He then turned and went with the stormtroopers. Leaving his father to ponder what was about to happen.

The lift decended a couple of levels to reveal a very small detintion area. One of the doors opened to a small cell. They removed his binders before leaving him. He sat on a metal bench, leaning on the wall. It was killing him to think Ben had been so right that Anakin was dead. This was going to be one the longest days of his life. So, him finally layed down to rest before being taken to the Emperor.

He hadn't been asleep long when the cell door opened to reveal Darth Vader entering, holding a pair of binders. He stood, sadly and placed his before him. There wasn't any need, really; he wasn't about to even try to fight or run. He could have unfastened them at anytime he wanted. But it did make him feel like his dispare was growing.

Once bound he walked behind his father the lift. "Father, please I'm begging you don't do this." Vader reguared him a moment, but said nothing. He could feel the turmoil again only stronger. Luke's heart still sinking more and more into dispare.

The landing pad was big enough to hold at least three cargo shuttles at the same time. He walked close to the edge looking out to the endless forrest, as Vader was talking to the Commander from several hours ago. They had found nothing, which to Luke wasn't suprised. What did was Vader grabbing his arm tightly and dragging him away from the edge. Vader said nothing as he pushed Luke onto the shuttle and made sure at least five troopers kept their weapons on stun. He wasn't about to try anything and Vader knew it. Now, he must face one of the most evil men he'd ever seen. He prayed the Force would be with him.


End file.
